A late night visit
by TimeLady11
Summary: The aftermath of Carter's death has impacted John's life, and he gets a visit in the middle of the night. Terrible summary. Rated because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**So this was just an idea I had while watching the episode "The Crossing", you know the one where Carter dies. I was so sad when she died! So this doesn't go with the episode much well, I guess it does weeelllllll, you decide. I don't own any of the characters in this except for the ghost.**

John sat on his bed. He stared at the wall thinking of his last moments with the one he loved. A cool breeze ruffled his hair. He looked around. The door was closed, so where was the wind coming from.

"Hello John." A voice spoke to him.

"Who is that? Where are you?" John picked up his gun.

"Now now, that won't do anything to me." John turned around back towards the window. There was a girl there.

"How did you get in here?"

"Well, that is a very good question." She looked like a blurry blob and was slowly coming into focus. John squinted a little and got a better look at her. She had black hair and brown eyes. Her pale skin had very visible freckles. Her smile showed perfect straight teeth. She looked as though she had just been to a funeral. "One would use the door, while my kind would just go poof! And we're there!"

"Poof?"

"I'm a ghost John. I'm here to talk to you about Carter." This was unbelievable.

"How do you know about Carter?"

"Because you could say I am from your imagination or something like that. Actually, I'm not sure how I know that." A confused look passed over her face. John raised an eyebrow.

"I think we're done here."

"No! I am here to make you feel better and come to terms with your loss." John grew serious and threw a pillow at the ghost thing. It passed right through her.

"Why?"

"Because it's my-"

"No, why her and not me?"

"Because everything has its time John."

"So what are you saying? That the world was done with her?"

"The universe works in mysterious ways John. If I could bring her back I could, but I can't. There are things that are supposed to happen. They're like fixed points if you would."

"So you're saying it was supposed to happen?"

"Yes!" She yelled. She then sighed knowingly. "I know what it's like to lose someone. I have lost one person so many times over, you wouldn't understand." She whispered the last sentence.

"Please go away."

"Fine, I just wanted to try to help you." She frowned as he turned away. "Everything's got to end sometime; otherwise nothing would ever get started." He turned and faced her. She smiled and slowly disappeared. John heard one last thing before she left.

"Put down the fez Doctor!"

**So um this was just thought up. This story is also on my Wattpad account. I might add another chapter if I can think of ways to keep it going. Reviews are always welcome!**

.


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: Okay, what is this? People are actually reading this? This is just something I have to tell you. You want a second chapter? Here's the thing. I have no idea how to continue this. I will probably just experiment with the next chapter before I put it up. It may take a while. So stick with me! Thank you mschessplayer and lionsassy for reviewing this!**


	3. Chapter 3

Visit number 2

**A/N: thank you so much for reading this! And thank you for reviewing. Please bear with me though, this may not be amazing, but I will try!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Person Of Interest. Obviously the only thing that I own is my ghost. I might even give her a name soon.**

3 nights had passed since the ghost had visited John. 3 nights without the ghost seemed oddly empty. He had realized all she was trying to do was help him, but he didn't want help.

"Why?" He thought aloud.

"Why what?" He knew that voice. He looked around. She came into focus right in front of his door. She smiling softly. It was a kind smile. She looked different. Now instead of looking like she had been to a funeral, she looked like a normal happy human being. She had blue pants with small white polka-dots, white converse and a blue, long sleeve,button up shirt. To top it all off, she wore a blue, pink and white bow tie.

"What are you doing here? I can tell you're not a ghost."

"Took you long enough to figure that out. I am a projection. I am currently floating through space. I am here to help you John."

"I don't need your help."

"No, you just don't want my help. Your friends are worried about you John! Can't you see that?" John glared at her.

"How do you know that? Did you talk to them?"

"No!"

"Then how do you know?"

"Because that is what friends are for! They worry, they care. Please try to understand." He said nothing. He turned away. "Something like this should not change you! I have a dear friend who has lost much more than you!" He still said nothing. "He hasn't changed one bit. He is wonderful. I care and worry for him. Sure he lets what happened weigh down on him, but he is amazing."

"Your friend, who is he?"

"He doesn't want me to say. Please let me help you."

"Go away."

"Will you let me help you?" Nothing. "I will be back. Please think about this." She left

with a flash of light.

**So um yeah ha. Not as good as the first chapter. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

So I'm back! I've been gone most of this month but now I'm back! I still don't own Person Of Interest and I don't own the song Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright. So um yeah. Enjoy!

John walked the crowded streets of New York. It was a Saturday afternoon, and rain fell heavily. John was beginning to wish he had brought an umbrella. His eyes were cast downwards. His thoughts were jumbled as he kept thinking back to the "ghost". He had barely registered the voice that was right next to him.

"Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you. She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the hallelujah." John looked towards the voice. The voice came from a girl with a guitar. She looked up at him as she kept singing. "There was a time when you let me know what's real and going on below, but now you never show it to me do you? And remember when I moved and you the holy dark was moving to and breath we drew was hallelujah." He stayed longer to keep listening. "Maybe there's a God above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you. And it's not a cry you can hear at night, it's not somebody who's seen the light, it's a cold and its a broken hallelujah." As the long came to an end, John felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was, but they were gone. He turned back to the girl as well, but she was long gone. It was as if she was never there. He started to walk back to his home but was stopped.

"John." He turned to see the girl.

"How do you know me?"

"Surely you recognize me." He took a long look at the girl. Then it hit him.

"The ghost?" She seemed to dislike this name because she saw a flash of anger go through her eyes.

"Yes, but I prefer Emily."

"Have you been following me?" Confusion came over her. "Were you at that corner waiting for me?"

"John, a lot of people walk past that corner. There is no way that I would know you were going to be there." He gave her a look. She sighed. "I did know you were going to be there though." He took this in.

"Are you really there?" She nodded.

"Have thought about talking to me about it?" He glared at her then turned away. "You can't avoid this John! You can't wallow in despair! In guilt! I have seen what that can do to someone. Please let me help you!" She grabbed onto his arm to stop him. He looked at her a while longer.

"I don't need your help!"

"Clearly." She mumbled. "Please stop being so stubborn!" She still had not let go of him. There was a flash then a moment of blackness. John realised that he had closed his eyes. He opened and found he was in his home. There was also a blue police box in his room.

"How-"

"I'm not explaining. Please let me help you! "

"Why?"

"Because I don't need to live my life knowing that there was someone who I could have helped that didn't want it! I don't need to live knowing that their lives have been broken down even more because I couldn't help." He watched her while she ranted. Tears had begun to fall from her eyes. "John, from one broken soul to another, you don't need to go through this alone. No one should have to. Please, think about your friends and how this could affect them. They don't need this on their conscious." She walked over to the box and opened the door slightly. She looked over her shoulder one last time. "Please think about this. I'll be back in a few days." She stepped through the doors. John watched in awe as the box disappeared.

"Thank you." He whispered into thin air. He would definitely think about


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys! Forgive me for not writing anything! Life has been rough and I just forgot. I also am not completely up to date with the new season so your gonna have to disregard that season during this fic. I do have a chapter, if it can be called that, here for you! So if anyone is still reading this then without further ado... CHAPTER 5! Oh I also don't own Person of Interest or anything to do with.**

The 3 day mark had passed. Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, months to a year. The girl with the box never came. John wondered if she had done this on purpose. Leaving him to wallow in his feelings of pain and sorrow. Maybe she forgot, maybe she didn't care. It didn't cross Johns mind that she may have had something really important to do. As he sat on his bed thinking these thoughts, he heard a knock on his door. He pushed himself slowly off the bed. Looking around his apartment, he realized that he wasn't exactly prepared for visitors. He slowly trudged to the door. Thoughts of who it might be swirled in his mind. He didn't need visitors, nor did he want any. He was sure he had gotten over the death of his loved one, at least that was what he told himself, others told him otherwise. Finally at the door, he placed a hand on the cold doorknob. He turned the knob, and opened the door. He expected to see Shaw or even Finch on the other side of the door. What he didn't expect though, was the girl with the big blue box.

**Ok so yeah like I said. Not much of a chapter. It was really short but at least I posted something right? Yeah ok. So um... Yeah ha bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So I am trying so hard to update a lot sooner than usual. Though with school and other stuff it's not easy. If you guys want awesome news of the day here it is! I am going to prom! Guys, I have never been to a dance in my life! So wish me luck! Also here is chapter 6. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Person of Interest... **

**Another disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who or the lyrics to the song at the end. Those lyrics belong to Mumford & Sons and is titled "Ghosts That We Knew"**

John looked at the girl looking at him with big doe eyes. He was debating whether or not to slam the door in her face or let her in. He opted for letting her in. He opened the door wider and gestured for her to come in. She did not smile at him or thank him for not slamming the door in her face. Instead she went over to the counter and sat down on a chair. Her palms were down on her legs, pale hands against blue pants. Shutting the door John came over to her and sat down next to her.

"Long time no see." John said, trying for a smile. He received none.

"John, I don't know how you can ever forgive me for not arriving sooner. I promised 3 days and it was a lot longer than that. Things happened and I couldn't bring myself to come help you when I was in a bad place." She stopped. She stared at her hands. They were shaking slightly. "Like you I have lost people. My coping mechanisms aren't the greatest, but I find peace in helping others. So I thought we could help each other." She finally looked up her eyes cold and dead. He looked at her trying to find so sort of feeling in her. There was none that he could find. Finally, he nodded.

"Alright, I'll help you, if you help me." He stared into her eyes. She nodded in return.

"John, the loss of a loved one is the hardest thing anyone could ever go through. Honestly, if it were possible, I would like to stop death from happening. No one would have to go through loss. Sadly, that's not yet possible."

"Not yet possible? Are you saying that-"

"Shush. Let me continue, yes? I recently lost someone who meant so much to me. I won't go into it, it would hurt your tiny human mind. I will tell you that after I lost them, I ran. I ran so far. That's the only thing I'm good at doing it seems. John I don't want you to turn into me. I don't want you to shy away form those who care. I have done that far to many times to count." She stopped for a moment and looked over at him to see if he was understanding any of this. To see if she could gain a response from him. "Honestly John, I don't even know where I'm going with this. I guess what I'm trying to say is that even when your life is the darkest it can get, there is always someone who will listen, someone who will talk to you. Don't turn into someone who isolates themselves from human contact. Don't-" John interrupted her.

"Don't turn into you?" She smiled at him.

"Exactly." They stared at each other a while longer. There was a buzzing noise. "Is it that time already? I'm sorry John, I must leave you." She got up and walked over to the door.

"Wait." She stopped, her hand on the door. "At least tell me your name?" He could see a smile creep onto her lips. She turned and looked at him.

"I'm called the Doctor. And this is not the last time we will meet I assure you." She left without another word. John stood looking at the opened door, then ran after her. He got to the bottom just in time to see a blue police box disappear into thin air.

_So give me hope in the darkness _

_That I will see the light_

_Cos oh they gave me such a fright_

_But I will hold on as long as you like_

_Just promise me we'll be alright._

**So that was the last chapter I'm sad to say. So um if you liked it leave a review or something! Love you guys!**


End file.
